Anger Issues
by carldgessy32
Summary: Austin is the new boy in town and he bumps into Ally. The broken girl. She has anger issues. She doesn't let anybody in, not even her mom. Will Austin come and change everything? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Austin's P.O.V**

My dad stopped the car in front of a colonial house. It is a beautiful house I may add. Hi, I'm Austin Moon and today I'm moving from Colorado to Miami, Florida. We have to move because my mom and dad are opening a new mattress store in town. "Here we are." My dad said while we are out of the car. "Isn't it a beautiful house Austin?" Mom whisper in my right ear.

I smile down at her and reply truthfully, "Yes mom. It is a beautiful house."

My dad turn around smiling then look at my mom and I and he say, "Why don't you go upstairs and look at your room."

"We have a surprise for you" My mom sing-song

"Okay" I reply eagerly.

I ran to the porch then open the door and ran upstairs. I saw a door with my name on it. I hold the door knob then open the door. When I open it I almost faint. |

My room was painted gray and white with a medium sized bed, a nightstand, a desk with a laptop on it, at the top of my night stand was a poster of Maroon 5 **(Which I don't own. But I love them.) **There was other poster's I do not know how to describe. I must say though my room is AWESOME. Totally a teenage boy dream room.

While I was admiring my bedroom there was a knock on my door. I turn around see my parents smiling at me.

"Well?" My mom ask

"What do you think?

"I think this is the best teenage room EVER" I reply jumping up and down. I ran to them and hug them

"Thanks mom and dad"

My dad chuckled and said" You welcome son"

"Now why don't you start putting you clothes and shoes in the closets." My mom said.

"Okay" I reply.

"You better hurry up because tonight at 7 we are going to my friend's house for dinner" My dad told me

I just nod.

** ************2 Hours Later********************

I finish packing and turn on the TV in my room. How could is that? Totally cool. While I was watching TV I heard a crash coming from next door. I walk to the balcony in my room and saw another balcony maybe 6 feet away from mine. I saw someone in a room. The person had boy clothes on so I'm guessing it's a boy. He had a lamp on his hands then he throws it at the wall.

Wow! He turn around and look at me. Actually she wasn't a he. He's a she. She has a beautiful face, brown hair and no make up. Wow she has a true beauty. When she saw me staring at me she screech and close the balcony door then close the curtains. Wow.

"Austin honey are you ready to go to dinner?" Mom ask me from downstairs

OH yeah the dinner.

"Yeah mom"

I went downstairs.

"Okay let's go"

My mom close the door then my parents walk to a house next door.

My dad rings the door bell. A woman around my mom's age opens the door. She has brown hair, brown eyes.

"OH Mimi, Mike. How are you guys doing?" The woman asks

"Good Penny." My mom reply

Then she turn around and smile at me. I smile back

"You must be Austin? She ask me

"Yes mam'm. Yes I am."

"I wish my daughter was so nice like you" she said sadly

Okayyyyyy

"Alright come on in. Dinner's ready"

We all went into the living room. It smell delicious.

"Ally dinner's ready" Penny yell

"Coming" A bored, annoyed voice reply.

A minute later the same girl I saw at the balcony was standing in front of me.

"Ally meet the Moons. They are my friends from high school." Penny explain to Ally

Ally look at us and said "Whatever". Then pass by me while pushing me I may add.

Okayyyy. So she's not a friendly person.

My parents give Penny a sadly look, and Penny look like she was about to cry.

**Author's Note. Another story. Whooooo. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's P.O.V

Dinner was kind of awkward. Ally and I were seating next to each other. She kept on give me the death glare. Oh! Man if look `could kill. I would be dead by now.

Mrs. Dawson clears her throat and said, "So Austin, How old are you?"

I put my fork down and reply, "I'm 16 ma'm"

"So is Ally. It's just that she's turning 17 in three months."

I look over at Ally she roll her eyes at her mom.

What is wrong with this girl?

Mom and dad saw Ally roll her eyes they just give Ally's mom sympathy look.

Okayyy. It's there something I don't know?

"You know Austin. You are going to Ally's school."

Uh Oh. No. Please mom and dad. Don't do this to me. I'm begging y'all.

"WHAT! I don't want to go to school with this idiot." Ally yell angrily

"Well that was harsh" I said under my breath.

Ally seems to hear that because she glare at me.

"Allison Marie Elizabeth Dawson you are being disrespectful to our guest go to you room this instant." Penny yell at Ally

Ally scoff, get out of her chair and said, "Whatever. I didn't even want to hang out with you boring people anyway." With that she went outside.

Penny follow her, "Allison where you going?" she asks Ally.

"Out. It's not like you care." Ally reply

"Yes I do care. I'm your mother."

She look at her mom for a few seconds. Like she believe what her mom just tell her, then she roll her eyes and walk down the street.

Tears fell out of Penny's eyes. My mom saw that and hugs her.

"She become worse and worse everyday Mimi. Everyday." Penny said while crying in my mom's arm.

"Alright Austin. You and I are going home. Your mom going to stay with Penny for the night." My dad said. His first words since we got here.

"Alright." I reply back while looking down the street where Ally left.

******************AT MY HOUSE*****************

When my dad and I got home. I went to my room and change into some gray sweat pants, and a black wife beater. I wanted to know more about that Ally girl. What did Penny meant when she said that Ally is getting worse everyday?

I went to my parent's room and saw my dad watching the game.

I sat at the end of the bed. My turn around from the TV and ask

"What's up son?"

"It's just that. What's up with Ally?" I ask my dad.

"I don't know son. Penny haven't told us yet. It's just that you mom and I know that she has anger issues and she cannot control it." My dad said.

Anger Issues huh?

"Well thanks dad. Night"

"Night son. That right Lebron. Kill them baby. Whoooo."

I chuckled. Dad and their games.

I couldn't sleep. I keep on thinking about Ally. Why am I thinking about her? She hates me. I'm mean yes she's a really pretty and girl and all that, but she hates me. Well have to go to bed. I have school tomorrow.

**Author's Note: Sooooooooooo? What did y'all think of this chapter? I Think I pull it off. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's P.O.V

"Allison wake up it's time to go to school" My stupid mom yell. I groan in response. How many times do I have to tell her to stop calling me Allison.

Why can't I just stay home and never go to school? I hate school mostly because the kids in my school call me name and all that. But don't worry I get them good at the end. Really good.

Oh! How rude of me. Wait I'm always rude. Anyway. Sup I'm Allison Marie Elizabeth Dawson. I'm 16 turning 17 in three months. I'm a tomboy. I go to Marino High. I live in Miami, Florida with my mom. I have anger issues. That's what my therapist tells me. The reason I have anger issues is because my-

"Allison this the last time I'm telling you this. Get your lazy butt out of the bed this instant" My mom yell at me. Again

"Hold your horses old woman. I am coming. Dang it." I yell back.

I wake up and take a shower. I put on some oversized denim jeans, a gray sweatshirt, a red shirt under it and last but not leas my black converse. I put my hair in a ponytail then look at myself in my vanity mirror. I'm not like those girls who wear 10 pounds of make-up. I never wear make up before.

I went downstairs in the kitchen and see my mom drinking coffee while looking through her laptop. She look up and see me.

"Hi" I greet her

"Morning Allison" She greeted me back

"UGH! STOP CALLING ME THAT OKAY. DANG IT" I snap at her

"DON'T YOU SNAP AT ME YOU YOUNG LADY. I'M YOUR MOTHER." My 'mother' snap back.

The reason I hate it when people call me 'Allison" is because HE used to call me that, and this HE is my-

I was cut off by the school bus. I get out of the house without saying good-bye to my so call mother. While I was walking to the bus I saw a big moving truck in front of the next door. Ugh! New neighbors.

******************AT SCHOOL*******************

"Sup Dorkson"

"Hey Ally. Did you have fun with Ethan last night?"

I ignore all of the comments and went to my locker. I was taking out my books for first period when someone said something that caught me off guard.

"Hey _Allison_" A fake innocent voice greets me. I already know who it is.

I turn around and see Cassidy and her wannabes Kira and Brooke. The school's whore. She bullied since first grade because I accidentally drop my juice on her 'design clothes'.

"What did you call me?" I ask her angrily. She cross her arm and said,

"I said, 'Hey _Allison_'" O.K. That's it.

I jump on her and started pulling, punching, and kicking. She started screaming _help. _The students in the hallway start chanting '_Fight.'_

The principal and some teachers pull me off of her.

They drag us to the office and I got detention for the whole week, and Cassidy got away with it. I HATE PEOPLE.

************************AT HOME**************************

The principal call my mom to pick me up. And boy she was furious. She kept on babbling about how disappointed she is and blah blah blah. When we got home I saw three people standing in front of the house next door. I saw a man with brown hair, a woman about my mom's age with blonde hair, and a boy probably my age with blonde. I squint my eyes a little bit an see his face. He's kind of c- Don't you finish that sentence Ally.

I went to my room and take the vase by my desk and throw it to the wall. STUPID CASSIDY, STUPIDSCHOOL AND PRINCIPAL.

I feel someone watching me. I turn around and face my balcony to see the boy from earlier looking at me like I'm crazy. I got mad and I screech and walk to my balcony then close the door and the curtains. UGH!

**Author's note: A new chapter. Tell me what you guys think of it. What are your favorite part(s)? PM me LOL. **

**~Dgessy~**


	4. Chapter 4

Austin's P.O.V

My alarm clock wake me up from my beauty sleep. Wait I'm a boy I don't take beauty sleep. I groan and get out my bed. I went to the bathroom bush my teeth, took a shower. Then put on red collar shirt, black skinny jeans, red and black high tops, my whistle necklace. Take my backpack and my phone then went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning mom" I greeted her happily.

She turn away from the stove smile at me then greeted me back by saying, "Morning honey. You sound excited. Are you excited?" She asks me

I shrug and say, "Kind of"

"Well ok. I made chocolate chip-"She started but got interrupted by me

"PANCAKES" I scream like a little kid.

"-for you" She finish the sentence while laughing.

I devour my pancake because I was already late.

HONK HONK

"Austin the bus is here." My mom told me

"But what about my pancakes" I whine

"I'll put them in the fridge and you can eat them after school" She told me

I groan and say," Fine. Bye mom. Love you."

I went outside and see the bus waiting for me. I went inside it the bus was full. I looking for a seat when I saw Ally, she saw me and she roll her big beautiful brown eyes at me.

_'Why does she hate me so much?' _I ask myself

The only seat empty was one next to hers, so I took it.

After a few minutes the bus stopped in front of a big and large building.

Everybody got out of the bus. Ally and I were the last ones. She got out before. While she was getting out she push me and I fell back on my seat.

_'Wow. She is strong for a small girl.'_

********************IN THE HALLWAY********************

I went to the office to get my schedule, locker # and combination. I was looking for locker 290 when I bump into someone. I look up and see a red-headed boy. Probably my age. He has a weird sense of style. He smile at me and said,

"Hi. I'm Dez. What's yours?" Dez greeted and ask me while reaching out his hand for me to shake.

I smile and shake his hand," I'm Austin"

"So Austin, I've never seen you before in this school. Are you new?" Dez ask me

"Yeah. I just move here from Colorado."

"Colorado? Isn't it the place where it's really cold?"

I nod my head and said, "Yeah. That place. Anyway, do you know where locker 290 is please?"

"Yeah I do. It's next to my locker and my friend's locker." He said excitedly

"Well let's go"

We arrive at my locker. I was putting my stuff in it when a familiar voice stops me.

"Yo bozo. Get away from my locker." The voice said to me rudely.

I turn around and see Ally.

_So our locker is next to each other. Huh?_

"Oh! Umm… S-Sorry." I shuttered

_Smooth Austin. Smooth_

"Whatever" Was her reply.

"Okayyyyyyyyyy let's go to class Austin. What's your first period?" Dez ask me.

_Oh! I forgot that he was here_

"Biology"

"Great it's mine too. Let's go" He drag me to the classroom.

********************IN BIOLOGY CLASS*****************

The teacher was in the middle of teaching when the door flung open. Ally enters the class. The teacher looks at her annoyingly and said,

"Miss Dawson you're late, again"

The class chuckled.

Ally roll her eyes and said "Whatever"

_I think 'whatever' is her favorite word_

The only seat left was next to me. She saw that. She groan and sit down next to me.

While the teacher was teaching Ally was either on her phone doing who knows what or she would tap her pencil on the desk.

After a few minute she got bored.

"This class is so BORING" Ally said yelling the last part.

The teacher turn around and said, "Miss Dawson if you keep on doing that you will have to for me outside of the classroom."

Ally fake smile and say, "I would love to wait outside of this boring classroom Miss Bea" With that she get out of the classroom.

"Miss Dawson you'll have detention for the whole week." Miss Bea yell at her.

"I already have detention for the whole week. So I don't care" She yell back.

WOW!


	5. Chapter 5

Austin's P.O.V

It was lunch. Finally! I already paid for my food but I was looking a place for me to sit when I heard a familiar voice yell out my name.

"AUSTIN. OVER HERE" Dez yell while waving. There was a girl with black curly hair next to him.

I walk to Dez's table. I almost reach his table when a voice stops me

"Hey. Are you new?" I turn around and see a dark skin girl. She is pretty, but not as pretty as Ally. Wait! Where did that come from Moon?

"Uh… Yes. Yes I am." I reply.

She smile seductively to me said, "Well, you should come and sit with us popular. You don't want to sit with morons do you?"

"You right. I'm not gonna sit with morons." She smile at me, but I continue "and which is why I'm not gonna sit with you 'morons'"

She looks shock. She glare at me and said, "YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS NEW KID" She screech.

I felt someone watching me. I turn to my left and saw that Ally was looking at me. I smile and wave at her. She looks away shyly. Wait a minute. Ally looking away from me shyly? That's not her. Well that's not the 'her' I know. After looking away from me she packs her stuff and ran out of the cafeteria.

I ran after her. I lost her. I walk outside to see if she was there and I stand correct. She was outside sitting on a bench writing on a brown leather book. I walk toward her. She look up and see me. She look confused.

"Hey Ally. How are you?"

"Good until you showed up." She said rudely

And she's back.

I put my lunch on the grass and sit beside her. She scoot away from me. I sigh and say,

"Look Ally I don't know what is wrong with me, but I really, really want to be friend with you. Okay. It hurts me every time you push me away. I want to be your friend. I want to be someone you can count on. I want to be someone you can trust. I want to know you. I want to know everything about you. I want to know what your favorite things are Als. "

She was looking at me the whole time. "Austin. I want to be friend with you, but I don't know if I can let anybody in again."

I look at her in the eyes. I take her hands then whisper, " I want you to let me in Als. Please.'

She sigh then said, "okay" she smile at me. Oh My God! She smile at me. Ally Dawson just smile at me. I move forward and my arms around her. She tensed up but then wrap her small arms around me.

I let go of her and said, "So. Would you like to watch a movie tonight?" I ask her hopefully

She bite her lip. _Danm. _Then said "Yes. I would be there by 8. Tomorrow is Saturday so I can stay up late."

"Great"

RING RING

"Well see you tonight Als"

"Yeah" With that we both went to our last class.

Yes we are friends now. And she's coming to my house tonight.

**Author's note:** **OMG. Austin and Ally are friends. I know you guys were waiting for this day. And the day is today. Toodles. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Austin's P.O.V

Right now I'm getting ready for Ally and me movie night. I put on a black sweat pants, white wife beater. I look at in the mirror. I mess up my hair a little bit. I put on some cologne. I went downstairs in the kitchen I put two bowls of popcorn ready. I put all of my movies in the table coffee in the living room. I was about to look at myself in the mirror but stop because the door bell ring.

_Oh God. Ally is here. Breathe in and out. In and out. _

I ran my fingers through my hair, then walk to open the door. When I open the door I almost faint. Ally was wearing pajama shorts, tank top and her hair was in a high ponytail. She had bunny slippers on. Her pillow and a blanket.

_Wait. Pillow and blanket? So that means she is sleeping over. YES._

I never thought a tomboy like Ally would have these kinds of clothes. Not that I'm complaining. She looks beautiful. Ok I'm gonna admit it. I like Ally. I like ever since I saw her throwing the vase at her room's wall.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Ally said while waving her hand on my face.

"Yes. It's just that I've never seen you wear clothes like that and you look different." I tell her shyly while scratching the back of my neck nervously.

"I look different? Well I can go and change if you want me to" she was about to go but I caught her wrist and quickly said.

"No no. When I said 'different' I mean it in a good way like uh… beautiful different"

She look down so I won't see her blush, but I saw it anyway. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yeah. You are. Haven't anybody told you how beautiful you are?"

"Well my mom and my- you know what never mind."

Uh I wonder whose name she was going to say.

"Ok. Well come on in."

She went inside. I walk to the living room and she sat on the sofa. I sit next to her.

"Why do you have a blanket and a pillow?" I ask pointing at the items on her lap.

She look at the floor and blush. _I am so proud of myself. _ "Well you see. Uh my mom is out for a week. And I didn't want to stay home by myself so…" She awkwardly says

"You thought that you could sleepover." I finish for her while smiling lightly.

"Yeah. If that's cool with you or your parents."

"Of course it's cool with me. My parents are away for a week too and you're my best friend so you can stay." I said the last pat softly.

"I'm your best friend?" She ask softly too. I nod. "I never had a best friend before."

"Well I am glad I'm your first one." I smile at her she smile back.

_Danm I love the way she smiles._

"Anyway enough with the besties stuff. Let's Austin and Ally's movie night begin" I said while tickling her. She giggle.

********************************MIDNIGHT*********************************

I pick 'Walking Dead' **(I've never watch it before. I heard kids in my school bus talking about it. I heard it's pretty scary)** to watch. I never thought that I had that thing here before. I heard Ally whimper. I turn my head to look at her. She was wrapped up in her blanket.

"Are you okay Alls?" I ask her softly.

She turns her head to face, she look scared, she fake smile, "Yep. Never better"

I playfully glare at her. "Come here." She moves closer to me. Then I put my arm around her. She put her blanket on both of us then snuggle into me. I smile at our position.

After a an hour I heard Ally snoring lightly.

_Awe. She snores. Ok I sound like a girl right now_

Something that I didn't know would happen, then happen. She moves so she could sit on my lap then she put her arm on my neck. Then she said something that caught me off guard.

"I love you Austin" She muttered. I look down at her and see her sleeping.

What! She loves me? Do I love her back? I mean yes she's beautiful and-

_Just say 'I love you too Ally'. You idiot. _A voice in my head said

Okay… Who are you? 

_Your conscience duh. Now tell her._

Okay

"I love you to Alls. And I would never hurt you. Ever" I said softly even when I know she won't be able to hear me. I kiss her forehead, then put my head on hers and drift off to sleep with a smile on my face.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Haaaaaaaaaaaaah. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. He told her that he loves her. Well Ally didn't hear anything anyway. Did you like/love it? What was you favorite part(s). Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Austin's P.O.V

I woke feeling someone beside me. I look down and see a brunette next to me. I smile to myself. I feel her stir. I look at her and she look at me back, then her eyes widen. She quickly moves my arms around her and get off the couch. I look at worriedly.

"Alls Are you okay?" I ask her while walking toward her. Instead she walks away from me.

"GET AWAY FOM ME YOU JERK." She screams at me.

_Jerk? Well that was an awful word to describing me._

"Alls it's me Austin." I told her. She shook her head.

"No. You're Him, and you're gonna hut me" She whispered softly while sliding down on the wall. She started sobbing. My heart ache. I walk toward her and pull her into my arms. I tenderly kiss her forehead.

"I would never let anybody hurt you Alls. Ever." I told her softly while rocking her.

She gets out of my arms look at me smiling.

_Okay. Now I'm lost._

"Of course you'll never hurt me, why would you think that?" She asks me.

"What? But what happen to, 'GET AWAY FROM ME YOU JERK', and, 'No. You're Him, and you're gonna hurt me'. I mock her. "Ally are you hiding something from me? And who is 'Him'? Does he hurt you? Because if he does I'm gonna beat the sh*t out of him." I tell her angrily.

She nervously laugh and quickly said," Him? He's no one Aus. No need to worry. Hey! I overheard your mom saying that you LOVE pancake. I know how to make them."

_She is so hiding something from me._

Anyway I have to find out about what she's hiding from- Wait a minute. Did she said PANCAKES

"Did you say that you know how to make pancakes?" I ask her. She nods.

"Well don't just stand there woman. Let's go make pancakes" I grab her hand and drag her to the kitchen. She giggle at my enthusiasm.

**********************MEANWHILE IN THE KITCHEN***********************

Ally and I made stacks of pancakes. Well Ally made stacks of pancakes. She was telling me how to do them. I wasn't listening because I was busy looking at the beautiful girl in font of me.

"Then you flip them and- Austin are even listening?" She stops explaining and ask me with a small smile on her face.

"Nope" I said truthfully. "I am busy looking at the beautiful girl in front of me."

She smirks. Oh God. "Well do I know her?" She asks while walking toward me slowly.

I play along and walk toward her, "Yes you do. She's a brunette just like you. A shorty just like you, a beautiful girl with brown big doe eyes Just. Like. You." I said to her. After each word I walk closer to her. Our faces were like an inch away from each other.

I was about to close the gap between us when I smell something burning. She looks at the stove and sees the last pancake burning. "I'll go get that" She awkwardly says.

_Danm it_

**********************MEANWHILE IN THE LIVING ROOM******************

After the pancake 'incident' Ally and I eat the pancakes, we went to the living room to play games. Then we watch a movie, and after watching the movie we play games, again.

"Alls?"

"Yes Austin?"

"Do you want to go to the carnival with me tonight at 7?"

"Sure. The last time I went to a carnival I went with my- Yeah sure I'd love to go to the carnival with you."

"Wait you were about to say something what was it?"

"Look it's 5:45. I better get ready." With that she ran out of the door.

_When will she let me in?_

****************************6:00*******************************

After Ally left I took a shower. I put on black skinny jeans, pink button up shirt with a black wife beater under it, black high tops, cologne. Messed up my hair a bit. I went downstairs in the living room to wait for Ally. I turn on the TV to distract me.

The door bell rings. I get up to open it. When I open the door my jaws almost drop down to the floor. Ally was wearing a hot pink slouchy oversized sweater, skinny velvet and leather jeans, boody tank top under her sweater, black vans, a black satchel, a 'you suck' snapback hat, reading glasses, her hair is straight, light pink lipstick, light make up.

She looks so beautiful.

"Ally you look Wow" I said nervously.

"Awe thanks Aus." She quickly kisses my cheek. I blush. I never blush.

_Oh my god. This girl is the death of me._

"Well let's go." I said.

"Kay. To the carnival we go." She said with both of her hand up. I chuckle at her.

I put my arm around her waist and walk toward my car. I open her door for her like a gentleman. I went to the passenger seat and drive to the carnival. While driving Ally intertwine our fingers. My face was hot.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: oh my god, oh my god, oh my go. Auslly moments. Lol. Please follow me in Instagram it's D_Gessy. Yesterday I wrote chapter seven but I accidentally deleted it. I am so sorry. I cuss when that happens. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I just posted Ally's outfit in chapter seven. You guys should check out my profile. And I might update tonight maybe. I don't know because I'm watching 'Pretty Little Liars' from season 1 to season four. Right now I'm on season 1 episode 15. It's such a good show. Isn't it? LOL. Well bye see you guys. Please, Please, Please PM me. I am begging y'all. Toodles.**

**~Dgessy~ Or y'all could say Jessie it's the same damn thing it's just written different.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I think I was too lazy toO. By the way I deleted 'the marriage bet' because I didn't have any more inspiration. Sorry to all of 'the marriage bet' fans. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Austin and Ally. I only own the plot. **

**Austin's P.O.V**

Ally and I arrived at the carnival. It was full, loud, screams, barkers, shots and dings of people trying their luck at various booths, loud music from just across the way, people trying to shout over the noise.

"Hey Austin let's go to this boot over there." Ally said pointing at a booth. It says 'Milk Can Toss'

"Okay." We went to the booth. We paid and started playing Ally win first round and I won second round. She got a dolphin.

I look down on my watch and see that it is 7:25. Ally and I played multiple games. And surprisingly she wins most of the games. Ally was playing a ring toss game. I was looking around then I heard a grumbling sound. I stop looking around.

_Grrrrrrrrrrr._

There it is again.

"Um… Austin are you okay?" Ally asks me.

I shake my head." No. I keep hearing these noises. It was like this, 'Grrrrrrrrrrr'" I said to her. She started laughing really hard.

Okay now I'm confused.

"A-Austin. Your tummy is the one making the noise." She said between laughs.

"What!"

"You're hungry that's why." She said while poking me in my belly. My heart started beating fast. Every time she's near me, or touch me my heart beat fast.

"Oh. Well let's go get something to eat. What do you want to eat?"

"Ooooh. I know. I know. Pizza and pickles." She said to me eagerly. I laugh at her adorableness.

*****************Meanwhile in the Pizzeria**********************

Ally and I went to Pizzeria to eat. There was this waitress (She was maybe about Ally and I age) she kept on giving those flirty glances, and waves. And I swear I saw fury in Ally's eyes. I decide to shrug it off.

"So Ally. Tell me about yourself." I ask her while taking a sip on my coke.

"Well what do you want to know?" She asks me.

I shrug and say, "I don't know. Like what's your favorite color, hobbies. Stuff like that.'

"O.K. Well I'm the only child. My favorite color is red; I know how to play the piano and the guitar. I suck at dancing. I love reading; I love pickles- wait actually I'm in love with pickles. Like in love, love, love, love- "

"Ok Ally I get it" I stop her rambling by putting my hands on top of her. She blush red crimson. I smirk to myself.

"Sorry. It's just that when I'm talking about something I like I rambled a lot, like a lot. Is it me or is it really hot in here? Are you hot? Well you are hot. It's just that I talk when I'm nervous. Not that you make me nervous it- You know what I'm gonna shut up" She said with a nervously laugh then move her hands out of mines. I felt sad because of that.

We continue talking through the rest of the night. Ally was saying something then she look at the Pizzeria's door then stop talking. I look at her weirdly then follow her gaze.

At the Pizzeria door there stood a man around his forties with a blonde woman and two little kids. The kids look like they're 8. I turn to look back at Ally. Her face was red with anger.

"Let's get out of here Austin." She said bitterly.

I didn't want to ask why so I just put the tip on the table and follow Ally outside.

"Ally are you ok?" I ask her softly while taking her wrist

She turn around to face she had tears I her eyes." Do I look okay to you Austin? Huh? Do I?" She yell at me.

I was taken back. I stay silent.

"You know just drive me home. Okay. I don't want to stay here any longer." She said. I nod.

We walk to where I parked my car. She got onto the passenger seat, put her seatbelt on. She turns to face the window and cry silently. I got onto the passenger seat then started driving.

I am mad. Whoever that man was I wanted to punch him. Because of him Ally is crying right now, and it's breaking my heart to death. There is something Ally is not telling me and I need to find out.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ooooooh drama. Lol. Please review. And follow me in INSTAGRAM It's D_Gessy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Austin's P.O.V**

Last night after I dropped Ally at her house she didn't even say goodbye. She slammed my car's door so loud I almost thought that my car was going to fall apart. There is something wrong with her and I really want to find it is.

Right now I'm getting ready to go to school. I took a quick shower. Then I went to my room to put clothes one. I put on a white 'Fall Out Boy' t-shit, denim jacket, black skinny jeans, my whistle necklace, and black high top sneakers.

I went downstairs to find waffles on the table and a note. I pick it up and read it.

_Austin honey, you father and I went to open the mattress store today. They are some merchandise coming in today. See you tonight at 8._

_Love mom and dad. 3_

I sigh, and then eat my breakfast. I heard the school bus driver honking. I take the house keys and went in the bus. After I found a seat I see Ally coming in. She is wearing a white rib tank top, denim shorts, flower canvas sneakers, a new backpack, and her hair on a sock bun, light eye make up with blue eyeliner, she put lip gloss on her plump lips. **(Outfit is in my profile)** She looks beautiful. I smile.

"Hey Ally" I said happily. She looks at me then glares. She went to seat on another seat.

_Okay what's her problem?_

I was about to ask her what was wrong but the bus driver don't want us to walk on the bus.

**********************A FEW HOURS LATER**************************

Right know I'm in my last class for the day. It's almost over. Ally has been avoiding me since this morning. Every time I try to talk to her she run or glare at me. Something is going on with her and I think it has being going on ever since she saw that man on the Pizzeria.

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Finally school is over for the day. I pick up my stuff and went to my locker. I put all of the stuff I didn't need for homework.

"Yo Austin" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turn around and see Dez standing with the same Latina girl I saw him seating with at lunch a few days ago doing something on her phone. Oh my gosh Dez. I forgot about him. Damn.

"Hey Dez. What's up?" I said nervously

"What's up? What's up is that I've been trying to call my best friend for the past few days and I couldn't reach him." He said kind of angrily.

_Oh man now he is mad at- Wait a minute_

"Best friend? Calling me? How did you get my phone number and I'm your best friend?"

He scratched the back of his neck nervously then said," Well you see I kind of sneak in the office and you know take your number and yeah you're my new best friend."

"Om my god! How many times do I have to tell you this Dez? I. Am. Not. Your. Best. Friend" The Latina girl says angrily.

"Sorry" He said. I decide to introduce myself to her. I pull out my hand and said,

"Hey I'm Austin" She looks at my hand then she took it,

"I'm Trish and you're cute but not my type" She said while shrugging her shoulders and went back to her phone.

Okay.

"Awe look at that. The three losers. Now get away from my locker" A familiar voice said behind us. We turn around to see Ally with her arms cross.

_Seriously what is wrong with her? _

"Hey Alls" I say coyly.

"Don't call me that" She spat at me and pushes me out of her way.

********************AT AUSTIN'S HOUSE***********************

Right now I'm at my house in my room seating on my desk doing my homework. Something is bothering Ally and I need to help her.

I decide to go to her house. I look down at my clothes to see what I'm wearing. Sweatpants, t-shirt, chucks. I think that's representable.

I went to her house and ring the bell. I heard a 'coming'. Then the door opens. There stood my beautiful Ally. She is wearing black yoga pants (the yoga pant covers her ass real good. I want to hug whoever made this yoga pant), grey cropped jumper (You could see her creamy belly.) her hair on a messy bun. She look hot I swear.

"Ugh what do you want Austin" She said glaring at me

"What's wrong?" I ask her

"Why do you think something is wrong with me?"

"Well I don't know. Maybe is because last night when we went to Pizzeria you saw a man and then you got pissed and you call me a loser at school. I mean seriously do I look like a loser to you?" I ask her seriously.

She laughs. Oh my god. I made her laugh.

"Are you gonna answer my question?" I ask her

"Bye Austin." She said. She was about to close the door but I put my foot.

She looks at my foot then at me. "You're not gonna let this go are you?" she asks me

I shake my head no. She sighs and said, "Come in"

"Yes" I beam and went in her living room. She told me that we can go to her room. I was nervous at first but I relaxed. I was surprise when I went to her room. Her room walls were painted red and her white king bed has red beddings on them and her furniture are white. There is a piano and a red couch on the corner, a desk with a red laptop. I'm guessing she likes red.

"You can sit on my bed or couch it doesn't matter" She told me. She went to another room. I'm guessing is her bathroom. She came back later with a box of tissues.

Okayyyyyyyy

She sat on her bed and look around her room like it's the first time she's seeing it. Okay I think she's about to tell me something.

"I'm ready to tell you why I'm like this." She said.

**A/N: Cliffhanger. JK**

Ally's P.O.V

Austin looks at me closely then said, "Okay. Go ahead"

"The reason I'm bipolar is because of _Him. _And this him is my dad. **(Whaaaat)**

When I was twelve I was hit by a car and I lost my memory. I think that my dad was cheating on my mom but I never told her. Nobody knew but me. The day I lost my memory my dad found me as in excuse to leave my mom and me." I sniffle and wipe my tears away and look at Austin to see him looking at me with sad eyes. I continue, "He told my mom he wanted a divorce. My mom asked him why. He told her that he found a better woman. My mom was heartbroken. She slapped him hard on the face, in front of me. My mom had no choice but divorce him.

I was heartbroken. After a week on the hospital the doctor said that I could go home. When I got home I took the pet bird he gave me for my birthday and grabbed it by the neck and strangled it. My mother saw the devil I was becoming and she called help. I was a rehab for six months. I spent those six months in a small, cold, and dark room. I even almost forgot how to speak English because they didn't want anybody to visit me. Then they released me. I still got anger issues **(You guys see what I did there? LMFAO) **but I think I know how to control it" I finish telling the story. I look down at my lap and cry.

I heard footsteps and feel something on my bed. I look up and see Austin seating next to me. He look at me, he wipe the tears on my face with his thumbs and he open his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He quickly wraps he arms around me. I cry harder on his chest. After a few minutes he pulls away slowly then he looks at me.

"Ally? I'm about to do something very stupid." He tells me. I look at him confusedly. He takes my face on his big hands. He starts leaning in. My eyes widen. He closes his eyes and presses his soft kips on mine. I hesitantly kiss him back slowly. After a few seconds he pulls away. I was kind of disappointed.

"Ally I like. I like you a lot. I did ever since I led my eyes on you, and I get it if you don't feel the sa-" I cut him off with a kiss

"Yes I feel the same' I tell him with my arms around his neck.

He grins widely then quickly pecks me on the lips. I giggle. "So would it be okay if I take you out to dinner tomorrow night at eight?" He asks hopefully

I smile at him then kiss him. I mumbled a 'yes' on his lips

**A/N: The next chapter is the last chapter. Whooooo. Please review. I need 8 reviews for this chapter please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sadly this is the last chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

**Austin's P.O.V**

It has being five years since Ally and I have been together and those five years has been amazing. When Ally and I were 16 I caught her singing and playing piano in room. Did you know that she write songs? They are amazing. Anyway, where was I? Oh right, I caught Ally singing and playing piano. She has an amazing voice. I told her that I couldn't write songs to save my life and that I'm an amazing singer and dancer.

**_FLASHBACK FROM 5 YEARS AGO_**

_"They wanna know, know, know Your name, name, name They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game And when they look, look, look Your way, way, way  
You gotta make, (make), make, (make), make em do a double take Make em do a double take" Ally sings softly_

_I clap. She quickly turn around. "A-Austin! W-W-What are you doing here?" She asks nervously._

_I look around her room then look at her. "What I cannot come and see my awesome and beautiful girlfriend?" I ask jokingly._

_She playfully roll her beautiful brown eyes at me and turn back to the piano. I walk toward her and wrap my arms around her petite waist from behind. I kiss her jaw and she shivers lightly. I smirk to myself._

_"Whatcha doing?" I ask her while whisper on her ear. She shivers AGAIN. _

_"Writing a song" She said coyly. I quickly unwrap my arms around her waist and turn her around so we can be face to face._

_"You're what now?" I ask her in disbelief._

_"I'm. Writing. A. Song" She said like she is talking to a little kid._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask her._

_"Well. You never ask."_

_"Allyyyyy" I whine as I take a seat next to her on the piano. She giggle. _

_"Austiiiin" She mocks me._

_"Alls help me write a song."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I can't write one to save my life"_

_"Kay"_

_We spent a few hours writing songs. We decided to take a break. We were in the kitchen chugging sodas down our throat when the door bell rings. Ally and I went to open the door. When Ally opens the door it reveals Trish and Dez with two boxes of pizza._

_Ally and Trish became best friends. When Ally and I are not hanging out, you will see her hanging out with Trish o her mom._

_"Hey guys" Ally and I said._

_"Hey Austin and Ally" They reply back while we invited them in._

_We spent the rest of the night watching TV and eat pizza. We are watching the notebook and an idea pops into my head._

_"Hey guys"_

_"What?" they all asks while looking at me_

_"I have the greatest idea ever" I_

_"What is it Aus?" Ally asks me_

_I stand up and said, "Well Ally is an amazing songwriter. I can dance and sing. Dez is an expert at making videos-" Dez gets up from the couch, walks towards me, put his hand my shoulder, then he said,_

_"Thanks buddy"_

_"You're welcome buddy" I reply back_

_I chuckle softly then continue, "Like I said Dez is an amazing director" Dez was about to get up and thank me but I stop him "You're welcome buddy" The girls giggle. "Trish is awesome at managing." I sigh." I think we make a pretty good team"_

_"Ally look confuse then said, "What are you saying?"_

_"What I'm saying is that you can write songs for me, I can sing them, and dance. Dez can make the videos and Trish can find me some gigs to play in and Dez can put them on the internet" I explain to them._

_Trish stands up and asks, "Ok let me get this straight. You want me to be your manager, Dez your video director, and Ally your songwriter?" I nod. "Well being famous means that you're gonna have a lot of money. I'm in." She yell the last part._

_We laugh at her. I look at Ally and Dez they both shake their heads 'yes'._

_I got so happy I started jumping up and down._

_"Group hug" I said with her arms wide open. We all went and hug. After a few seconds we pull away._

_"Bye guys I have to go and make an 'Austin Moon' website" Dez said. With that he left._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

I became well known. I became famous. Right now I'm in bed on Ally and I bedroom. That's right. We moved in together when we were eighteen. Our moms were so happy.

I open my eyes to see my beautiful girlfriend sleeping next to me. Her head is on my chest; her arm is around my naked waist. (I don't sleep with shirt on) While my right arm is under her head. I would never get enough of this. Waking up in the morning with the girl you love and the first person you see in the morning is hers. Ha.

I feel Ally stir. I look down to see her with her eyes open.

"Hi babe." I said

"Hi" She replies huskily. _Damn_

Today is our fifth anniversary and it's gonna be a night to remember" I said

She chuckled and said "I hope so. Oh happy anniversary" With that she kiss me. I smile in the kiss.

*******************************************10 HOURS LATER******************************************************

Right now Dez and I are at my house. We are preparing the surprise I have for Ally and I. Ally is having a girl's day with Trish. She and Dez know about the surprise and they are ecstatic.

I take out my phone and texted Ally

**From: Austin**

**To: Ally**

_When I message you it means that I miss you, when I don't message you it means that I want to miss you._

**From: Ally **

**To: Austin**

_What was that? (Giggling)_

**_From: Austin _**

**_To: Ally_**

_A text. Duh. :-)_

**From: Ally **

**To: Austin**

_What are you and Dez doing now?_

**From: Austin**

**To: Ally**

_Uh… Dez wants me to paint his turtle. Bye love you 3_

I turn off my phone. I hate lying to Ally but it's for the best. I look over at Dez

"Is everything ready?" I ask him

He put his hands on his hips and said, "Yep" popping the 'p'

I smile and say, "Great"

Ally's P.O.V

Ok that was strange. Right now Trish and I are at the spa. They are giving her pedicure while she is looking through a magazine.

After an hour we were finish for the day. And I went home. I see Austin's car on the driveway. I smile. I get out of the car walk toward the house's door and open.

Uh! That's weird. The house is quiet like nobody lives here. I thought

"AUSTIN" I yell. No response. I search in all of the rooms from down stairs but didn't see him. Suddenly I hear guitar strumming in Austin and I's room. I drop my purse and shopping bags on the floor and race upstairs. I shakily open the door. When I open the door my hands quickly flew to my mouth.

There stood Austin wearing white pants, white unbutton shirt, **(If you watched Zendaya in Dancing With The Stars when she was dancing Salsa Trio the clothes the boys wore are the clothes Austin is wearing right now) **guitar on hand in our room. The window curtains are close; our bed has white beddings on them, the room smell like blossom; red and pink roses all over the room. Again the room smells amazing.

I was about to say something but was cut off by Austin's voice.

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do_

_And you know one of these days when I get my money right_  
_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_  
_We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_  
_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

_[Chorus]_  
_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_  
_I swear that I will mean it_  
_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_Singing_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Oh, yeah_

_How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?_  
_Baby I don't ever plan to find out_  
_The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_  
_You're the love of my life_

_You know one of these days when I get my money right_  
_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_  
_We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_  
_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

_[Chorus]_  
_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_  
_I swear that I will mean it_  
_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_[Bridge]_  
_And if I lost everything_  
_In my heart it means nothing_  
_'Cause I have you,_  
_Girl, I have you_  
_To get right down on bended knee_  
_Nothing else would ever be better, better_  
_That day when..._

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_  
_I swear that I will mean it_  
_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_  
_(I'll get down on one knee)_  
_I swear that I will mean it_  
_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_Got me singing_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Got me singing_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Would you marry me, baby?_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_  
_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_  
_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_  
_That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah._

Is he saying what _I_ think _he's_ saying? Austin's right hand went to his pocket then he pulls out a velvet box and drop down on his knees. I start sobbing harder.

He gulps and says, "Ally when we first met I honestly had no idea that you would be so important to me. You're my love, my friend, my sweetheart, too. My life, my all, my dream come true. So glad I fell I love with you! you're all I think about. You're the reason I breathe. You are the stars in my sky. I wouldn't wish it another way. When I'm with you I love the way you make me so happy, and the ways you show you care. I love the way you say, 'I love you' and the way you're always there for me. Missing you is my hobby. Caring for you is my job. Making you happy is my duty and loving you is my life and you are the love of my life." He then open a velvet little box. Ally cried more. "Ally, will you marry me?" He asks.

Ally nod her head vigorously and choke out, "Yes. A big fat YES"

Austin smile widely and slip the diamond ring on my finger. He kisses me slowly, passionately.

He rests his forehead on mine and said "Now let me give you your other gift. He kisses her again. Lay her slowly and gently on the bed. Then we started exploring each other. Let's just say it was the best night ever.

**THE END **

**A/N: I am crying right now. It feels like I've been writing this chapter forever but it only has been 2 days. I gonna miss writing 'Anger Issues'. Bye. PM me please and FOLLOW me on INSTAGRAM. It's D_Gessy.**


End file.
